Sacred Grove
by Truly Anonymous Twi Contest
Summary: Nessie moved away after birth.  She leaves home for Forks in search of answers only to be found by Jacob.  Seth doesn't know about the imprint and only that he's taking down a vampire.  Seth soon finds out what happens when a wolf harms an imprint. AU J/R


**Entry #67 - AU**

**Pen Name(s): **

**Twitter or Facebook: **

**Title: Sacred Grove**

**Picture Prompt Number: 15**

**Pairing: Jacob/Renesmee**

**Rating: M, violence may not be suitable for those under 18**

**Word Count (minus A/N and Header): 8,087**

**Summary (250 characters or less, including spaces and punctuation): Nessie moved away after birth. She leaves home for Forks in search of answers only to be found by Jacob. Seth doesn't know about the imprint and only that he's taking down a vampire. Seth soon finds out what happens when a wolf harms an imprint.**

**Warnings and Disclaimer: violent bloody scene(s), character death(s)**

Renesmee

My mother died in childbirth. My father died at the hand of the wicked, evil werewolves of Washington. Yet, as I grew up, and quickly I might add, I had family. Rosalie and Emmett acted as my mother and father. Rosalie cared for me as if I were her own, raised me, and taught me everything I know. I'm indebted to her.

But she doesn't rule over me.

She gave me permission to go to Seattle with my college classmates strictly forbidding me to go anywhere near Forks. I agreed. Why on earth would I want to go near those ghastly, rotten smelling werewolves? They killed my father and ran my family clear out of the home they so dearly loved. There would be no chance of me going that way.

So what am I doing running that way right now?

I was heading to Forks with all my might. Aunt Rose underestimated my curiosity about my parents. I needed to get to the cottage my father helped construct for my mother. Though I wasn't sure how I'd find it in the hundreds of miles of wilderness, I knew I would. My heart sang it. I would find it. I didn't know what I was exactly searching for once I got there, but something to learn more about them. Even the furniture, though dusty, could give me some clues. That was if there was even anything in it at all. My father never got to give it to my mother before she passed. Either way, it was the thrill of the hunt.

Yes, I knew to stay very far away from those dreadful werewolves, but their reservation was far off to the shore line. I would avoid that area no doubt. The cottage is nearer Forks, so I should be safe. Plus, Rosalie always told me what a foul, wet dog smell they have so any trace of dog stink and I'll run with all my might.

It took me a few hours of wandering the dark moonlit forest until I stumbled upon the great white house. As I stepped through the last of the vegetation before the house, a full grin sprang to my face. Though this wasn't the cottage, this was Esme's house. This was where I was born. The excitement raced through me like shivers. The cottage was close, but for now, I had to settle the curiosity of my birth place.

Using human speed, I ambled to the door and twisted the resisting doorknob clear off when it wouldn't give. With eager eyes I peered inside, taking every vision in. Stepping through the house, I began drinking in the sights: couches, tables, chairs, rooms, an office, anything, and everything. My feet carried me upstairs and I halted in my steps at one shadowy room.

It was like the setting of a hospital. A long bed lay in the center of rolling medical machines of every sort, and a deep red cakey-powdery substance dotted everywhere. I drew my finger over the redness only to pull back in horror as the once lost smell came to the surface. Dried blood. A deep fearful gasp voiced from my throat.

I knew this scene. After many hidden years, the vision was brought forth clear to my mind.

It was my birth.

Haunting memories filled my mind in a blinding instant. Flashes of red. Bright lights. Loud sounds. Voices.

Too many terrible voices.

My mother's gargled screams. Echos of the medical equipment. My father's panic. Tearing. Shredding. Ripping. The blood. Oh, the blood! It was everywhere!

I fell back against the wall with the pounding thoughts. Horrible memories raged through my head worse than any nightmare. Tears flooded my eyes and I wanted to scream, but no noise could come out. I could barely even breathe. I didn't want to breathe. My mother's dead scent now lingered in the stale air.

This is why. This is why I never should have come. My family knew not to bring me back to this place, and I betrayed them!

With all my strength, I pushed from the wall and put power to my feet. I would run. Run until I collapsed. Anywhere. But I needed to get out and I needed to get out now.

Like a flash, I was out the door, running away again. Never would I even think to come back to this appalling place. My mother didn't die in childbirth. I murdered her!

I murdered her.

The thought stilled my once perfect concentration. Never before had I faltered in a run, but I tripped. I rolled through the brush, breaking my ankle over a rock, and flew through soggy weeds, only to be stopped against a fallen tree with the force of a cannon blast. Pain washed over me as I tried to pull myself to a standing position, but it was no use. The strength of the hit but even more so, the power of my mother's murderous vision would not allow it. So I did the only thing I could do. I pressed my face into the tree and wept.

Only moments later I could hear a faint heartbeat, and smell a new scent on the wind. Immediately my sobbing halted and I twisted my body to look outward in desperation. My ankle still raged with pain, and I knew I could not run. Against this tree, I was cornered.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I called to the darkness.

My trained ears picked out from the wilderness a thought to themselves, "a girl?" Though just a whisper, the voice held familiarity.

"Yes," I answered their quiet question. "Who's there?"

"What are you doing out here alone?" The voice was a man's, deep, and husky. There was a beauty to it that I had never heard before.

"I… I got lost," I answered fearfully.

His single footstep forward alerted me to his exact location, and I turned my head in the direction. Only then did I breathe in the most powerful, attractive scent I had ever had the pleasure to hold. It was honey and earth like fresh rain and evergreen trees, cinnamon, with hints of scents like motor oil. I knew motor oil well from the many times that Rosalie had worked with cars, but this scent was different. It was straight out of my dreams. Like a trace from the past I once knew, or perhaps everything that I should know.

"You're out pretty far from anything Miss. Could I help you to where you need to be?"

The voice.

_That_ voice.

I knew it as well. A long forgotten voice, only surfacing from a memory awakened moments ago. It was him. My mind fell in silent awe. He was there. He was at my birth. I knew him.

"Jacob?" I asked the air in trepidation.

He gasped, and then quickly asked, "You know my name? Who are you?"

Should I say? His last words about me were things like "demon" and "throw it out the window." He was no friend. He wanted to kill me. My heart sank. Yes. He wanted me dead.

I looked down to my injured ankle. The pain from the hit throbbed, and I reached, pushing the break together hoping my vampire skin would quickly heal it. But I knew it was no use and clenched my teeth through the ache. My ailments never healed that quickly.

"Who are you?" He demanded, this time stepping forth from the cover of the trees.

I had to get away. As far from this man as possible. Without another thought, I jumped up through the pain and started to run in the other direction. Quick as I could go, it was no match for him as I was barely through the clearing before he grabbed my arm and twisted me around to face him.

His finger came to a point direct at me and his face in a clenched scowl. "You tell!..me..n…" but then our eyes caught and his scowl dropped to awe. His eyes sparkled though no light shone across them. The deepness I could see within them carried my strength away. In an instant his anger was lost and his grip loosened. A thought came that I should turn and run again, but my body wouldn't respond. My feet were planted to the soft earth below.

Something coursed through my body, radiating inward to my heart. A new kind of heat pumped through my blood and I felt as if I could float away. Almost as if, if I did move my stance in any way my spirit would simply slide away from this body.

His piercing eyes had never left my glance as if every spot of brown was securing me with him. The feeling was incredible love. That's all I knew to call it. Love.

"What's your name?" his voice soft and pleading this time.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my mind got in the way of my heart. He wanted to hurt me. I should run. But something inside me wanted to answer, wanted to not believe so I took a breath and whispered, "Renesmee."

His eyes shown through confusion to astonishment to realization as the thoughts he had seemed to voice through his glance. "Renesmee …Cullen?"

Nodding gently, I finally looked away from him. "Bella and Edward were my …"

"Parents," he cut me off. "I know."

"Are you going to hurt me?" I braced myself for his answer.

"Never," he answered easily and softly as if I had just asked him the simplest question.

A breath of gratefulness swept from my lungs, but I didn't know what more to say. We just stood staring at each other in the darkness. A minute more we stood when my bearings finally came back and I remembered my classmates. "I should go."

He nodded as if by reflex alone. "Oh, yeah. Should…"

A smile tickled one side of my lips at his near blankness. "Goodbye Jacob," and I turned on my heels and started a slow wander away. My eyes however didn't make it that far and still I smiled back towards him.

His eyes blinked and he shook his head coming from his trance. I breathed a quiet laugh and turned back forward. When his connection was broken I gasped in pain and collapsed to the soft grasses below me. The throbbing from my ankle had reappeared.

"Renesmee!" He practically screamed and was at my side instantly.

I clutched at the wound and spoke through clenched teeth. "I…. I fell earlier."

"We need to get you to a doctor."

Quickly, my glance hit his. "No, no. I'll be better in the morning. Doctors shouldn't see me."

"We have a great doctor on the rez, she helps all us."

My eyes flew open in panic. The reservation! "NO! No! No!" I cried. No, I couldn't go there! I started crawling backwards moving away from him. "No, no I don't want to go. Please, Jacob! Don't make me go." My eyes filled with fearful tears.

My sudden burst of emotion must have startled him as his words quickly backtracked. "Oh, okay, then no. We won't go, but we should get this bandaged up."

Not wanting to go back to the murder scene I spoke, "My mom and dad's cottage was around here somewhere."

He nodded softly as the thought. "Yeah, there is a cabin maybe a mile from here on the Cullen land. We can go there and look for supplies."

I didn't know if we'd find anything, but it was better than that room of Grandpa Carlisle's.

"Let's get you there then," he said and picked me up against his bare chest without word.

Surprised, I grabbed onto this neck and clung to him. The sudden affection sprung a smile to his face. It was stunning and sunny, warmth and happiness all rolled into his thickly lips. All I could do was look away slightly embarrassed.

He walked carefully as he held me tight against him, making sure not to jostle my leg. His movements were very fluid and it was easy to get lost in his warm embrace. I'd been so used to the cool temperature of my family, that his skin seemed as though it was burning into me. I liked it. Heat was always the thing I was good at in my family; it was nice to let someone else take that responsibility. I leaned into his muscular chest and rested my cheek against him. It just felt like this was where I needed to be.

The walk went quietly and quickly. Shortly, we arrived at the cottage.

"So is there a key somewhere?" He asked as he came upon the front door.

I shrugged into his arms. "Don't know. I've never been here before."

He then pulled me tight against his chest like a vice and kicked at the door in a powerful movement, knocking the locks off. "It's open now," he said with the same sunny grin.

I couldn't help but laugh. Something about him was so endearing.

He stepped into the front room and reached for a light switch that, not surprisingly, didn't work. Though by this time, it was clear that both of us could see well enough.

The living room was small but opened to a kitchen off to the left. Jacob already stepped for the hallway, opening doors easily with me still balanced against him: one door, a closet, another a nursery. What should have been _my_ nursery. I sunk against him nervously. He noticed the tension and walked by it quickly. Then he came to a bathroom. Jacob held me with one arm, reaching for the medicine cabinet.

"Bingo," he said and started pulling out brace tape and gauze then back to find the bedroom.

The last door opened to a serene bedroom. Sandy wood colored floors, a soft white-blue on the walls and a snowy canopy like clouds flowed towards the bed. He stood examining the bed for only a moment, and then carefully set me down in a large dusty easy chair near the dresser.

"Stay here for a moment."

"Where else would I go?"

He gave a quick throaty laugh then stood tall back to the bed and grabbed the comforter from it. He then exited the room and disappeared behind the overgrown rose bush beating the comforter in the air. I stood and walked the few steps trying to see what he was up to when his voice called out, "You were supposed to stay there." He came back through the door and tossed the comforter on the bed.

I shrugged a little with a smile, "I got curious."

He sat down on the bed and patted the place next to him. "Now let's see that leg."

I sat down next to him and he reached for my ankle placing it delicately on his lap. He pulled off my shoe and sock and started stroking his warm hands up and down my foot. I bit my lip though the pain was starting to slow. Tenderly, he bandaged my ankle, caressing it sweetly and delicately.

How careful he seemed with me, though he knew I was part vampire brought a smile to my lips. "Thank you Jacob. You're a very sweet man. It feels much better already."

He looked to me and a flash of concern peeked through his eyes.

My smile lost. "What is it?"

He scooted up near me. "Have you ever heard of imprinting?"

"Like what? Like baby ducks?" I asked questioningly.

He looked at the wall and shook his head seriously. "No, like werewolves."

At the name I gasped and tried to move away, but he looked back at me in such a way that stopped my retreat. "Renesmee, imprinting is like finding her. Your soul mate, but so much more. She's the one you see. The only one. You'll do anything for her. Friend, protector, lover. Anything, just so she's happy. She has a hold like gravity. The world turns for her. It's an outstanding feeling of love, hope, happiness. It's everything. All it takes is one look and she's the one." He touched at my cheek tenderly. "That's how I feel for you. You're my one."

The connection that he knew of werewolves was lost as the love I felt in my heart grew and my body warmed with the knowledge that love at first sight does exist. I bit my lip trying to hide the smile that was forming. It was like all I ever hoped for. My smile slowed and I took a breath reaching my hand to him. The pads of my fingers touched the roughness of his cheek and I closed my eyes letting my visions pour into him. The happiness I feel now, the strength of love and the waterfall of emotion I felt earlier when he first saw me. Every good feeling I've felt with him, like swirls of calm colors flowed freely between us.

His hand reached for mine and he pulled it down to his lap, staring intently with his eyes as if the visions would show within my palm. "I saw…" he stopped as if he couldn't finish his statement then continued in wonder, "was that you?"

I nodded as he began to trace the lines in my hands with a finger. Each touch leaving scorching trails of energy burning into me. "That's my gift. I can show images and feelings through touch."

"Nessie, that's amazing."

"Nessie?" I smiled.

His heavy glance met mine, and then briefly dipped to my lips. "Do you mind if I call you Nessie? I think it suits you better." His voice was husky and brought forth a deep awakening to my insides.

I got caught up staring at the way he moistened my lips and nearly forgot to answer. "That's okay… guess…yeah I like.." my heart and head were becoming so entangled in the tense quiet atmosphere that I couldn't make my words form intelligent sentences.

"My Nessie," he whispered softly then pulled my hand back to his cheek and nuzzled into it. I summoned my courage and let a vision pass to him.

A kiss.

Jacob slowly brought our hands down to his lap again, and let mine go. My heart thumped in anticipation as he leaned to me, his glance never leaving my lips. I closed my eyes and tilted my chin slightly, showing my readiness. A hot breath left my lungs as his lips lightly touched against my nose, slowly sliding them down, hovering where I could almost taste him over my lips. Gently, he then pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss was like pure light. It's as if someone had flipped a switch and the sun now shown bright into the room. His lips were soft and warm, just the right shape to fit to mine flawlessly. The kiss was sunny and beautiful.

A shiver stole down my spine as he took another gentle kiss then began guiding me back against the pillows. The feeling was divine, like sinking into a warm bubble bath after a long day, resting next to a fire, or watching the ocean's waves in the early quiet morning. He kissed me again, a little more pressure that sent waves of euphoria around me, engulfing my body. I never knew a simple kiss could ignite such fire.

His hand came to my hip and the heat within his touch was nearly unbearable. His hand began following the curves of my body upward and completed its ascent behind my neck. His other hand joined, combing into my hair. Jacob's lips became a bit heavier as his kiss became deeper and needier. I allowed the want, and completely opened myself for his spirit. Bodies became close together, our heat both intensifying for the other. My visions began playing swirls of endless gratifying colors in my head as the need for the affection continued.

My hands traced down the line of each muscle in his defined back, and effortlessly I kicked off my other shoe. A toothy smile brought to his lips as the shoe hit noisily across the room, lifting his concentration on my mouth.

He lifted away, much to my unhappiness and sat up on the edge of the bed. He smirked at my miserable expression. "Don't be like that Ness. It's late. You should rest that ankle and I got to get back out."

I leaned up after him hurriedly. "No Jacob, don't leave me. Please stay."

He stroked my face. "Nessie, I'm not leaving for good. Just for a few hours. I've got a job to finish."

"Now? But it's the middle of the night." I pressed my fingertips to his face and showed my unhappiness with the thought, pleading through touch_, "please?"_ The vision of us curled up together, sleeping soundly and peacefully, I brought forward clearly.

"You sleep?" he asked in disbelief. I answered with a nod and piteous eyes.

Taking a deep breath he nodded in defeat. "Guess I am pretty tired. And I suppose they would understand for one night, and considering the circumstances... Oh, alright." A smile as deep as the sea leapt to my face and he crawled back against the pillows. "Come on Ness, let's get some rest."

When his arm held out for me, I sunk into the space next to him and rested my head on his chest. It was the warmest most secure feeling, like nothing wrong could happen. Here was the place that I belonged. And with the thoughts that nothing else mattered, we both drifted to sleep.

The early morning sun peeked through the back window wall only hours later, and I was brought from my slumber. Before my eyes were even open a smile came to my face as I could feel my warm pillow raise and fall with every breath Jacob took. The night came back to me in a beautiful rush, and I tried to keep my eyes closed fearing I might lose the memory. But all too soon I found my strength and looked out across Jacob's unclothed chest. His arm was wrapped around me protectively and his other hand was laid on top of mine on his stomach.

Remembering the happiness from the evening made my heart exhilarated. I felt energized and refreshed like I had slept a century and not just a few hours. It felt like I could run a hundred marathons.

With the thought I twisted my ankle around. It was completely healed. My legs then felt fidgety, and my muscles all seemed to tighten. I knew what would feel perfect, a run. But Jacob wasn't awake yet, nor did I want to wake him after how sleepy I felt like he was last night. I bit my lip as I thought. Could I make it back before he woke? It could be like a challenge. Whatever the reason, I knew I needed to get out. I was bursting to break out and give my legs a stretch after my perfect night. My mind made up and I snuck out of Jacob's arms. This was his test. Would he wake up when I moved from him?

I slipped away and stood to the floor finding my socks and shoes, and quietly putting them on. He had not even stirred, so I assumed he was still too tired to wake with me. I would give him a few hours. Maybe even run into town and find us some breakfast. And with that thought I glided from the door and out the back.

My parent's bedroom door opened to a beautiful garden. Roses were everywhere and a small pond decorated the center. Everything was overgrown but thriving. With a little love this garden could be the most awe inspiring sight. But I wasn't here to smell the roses. I was here for a run.

In a flash I was sprinting forward, feeling the wind in my hair as I raced. Running was a love of mine, my favorite thing to do before last night. The feeling was pure freedom, like not having a care in the world, or an out of body experience. For me it was easy.

Trees flew passed me at unimaginable speeds. Boulders the size of cars were a simple hop. I smiled as my feet carried me through the forest. This was the best part of being half vampire. The speed was a wonderful, glorious experience that touched my very core. Though I was going nearly a football field length every few seconds, each detail was not lost by my eyes; a frightened gray rabbit scurrying for safety. Or the way the leaves curled under just so slightly on a nearby tree or the soft green moss climbing up a jagged rock, I could see everything.

I don't know how far I got away from the cottage when I stopped. I had just stepped through a scent I wasn't familiar with. Two steps backward led me back into the trail as it headed northeast. Even with a lungful of air I didn't recognize the scent. It brought my curiosity raging to the surface. Again I breathed the scent. It was ocean, like the salty waves, a masculine deepness, earthy like walnuts, and … canine? Canine? Like a person with a dog perhaps, or was this scent woven into their very being? My mind flew through ideas and when I came to one I paused. Could this be one of the… werewolves? I brought another breath to my lungs and held it. This didn't have the wet dog, nauseating scent Rosalie always mentioned, so it couldn't be.

My head turned back the way of the cottage and I became silent checking my surroundings. Jacob would still be asleep. Did I have time to rest my curiosity of this new creature? I looked to the breaking morning sunrise and concluded that a few minutes couldn't hurt, but I'd have to hurry.

Like a lightning bolt I shot forward in the scent and followed the trail as it got thicker and thicker. Another trail passed through horizontally that was practically new. Stopping my current direction I followed it. I began pulling the scent deep within my lungs trying to study the new trail. It couldn't be canine; it was an older scent, more majestic and royal.

My thoughts disappeared as the gallops of footfall touched my ears, something was close and something was coming fast. It was large and headed in this direction. Was it the being I was following? I didn't know it was so big. I panicked and began to run back to the cottage, no longer curious as to the new being.

Running with all my might, backtracking through my scent wasn't fast enough. I knew the creature was gaining on me, and only moments later my eyes caught glimpse of sandy colored fur and dark threatening eyes behind me. It was what I was most afraid of. It was what Rosalie had warned me of. The creature of death. A werewolf. It must have been. I tried to run faster, but I was at the edge of my capabilities and still the wolf gained on me.

The wolf let out a howl like cry that felt as if it were splitting my eardrums. My hands flew to my ears trying to cover from the horrible intensity of it. I was focusing so hard on hearing his silent steps that the howl pained my sensitive ears. Trying to focus on covering my ears slowed my steps and in one more movement it was right on me. No further could I outrun it.

In a last effort I turned around and put my hands out to fight the giant beast off. It leapt into the air eager for the challenge. My hand came out in a crack against its nose, but it was like a steel wall, no resistance was met.

And then it was the animal's turn.

In the same movement as my hit, it came down upon me with jaws wide open. My other hand failed to move away its teeth and its jaw crunched around front and back of my chest. The beast tore its head away from me, dragging its teeth through my vampire skin. As it did it left deep trenches in its path that soon filled with pouring blood.

The pain was incomprehensible and I screamed a bloodcurdling wail as I dropped to the ground. In complete agony I rolled away, excruciating tears easily flooded my eyes. My hands came to my chest clutching at the wound in only a reflex. I looked down to my blood soaked shirt and the wounds were too terrible to imagine. Tissue and bone alike broke, and slices through organs making breath difficult. The unthinkable agony had me begging to be ended.

I choked on my own terrifying screams and looked to the beast, hoping my misery would be ended with his next hit, but the animal was bowed down many feet away from me. Its blood soaked muzzle down to the ground and eyes shut tight.

It wanted me to suffer.

Again I cried out in pain, screaming my death wish, though no words could be made from my shrieks. This is where I would die. And at the hand of the very monster my family warned me about; the very monster that killed my father.

Now I would have the same fate.

Through the last of my shrieks I heard another monster's howling call close and I knew what the werewolf meant to do. I was being left for the rest to finish. The tearing of my bones from the sockets, my vampire flesh ripped from me, all the while I was left alive.

I wouldn't give them that satisfaction. My injuries were enough. I would let go.

My eyes began to fade to black as I accepted my death.

"Nessie! Nessie! Renesmee!" It was the only voice that could bring me from the trenches of death.

My eyes barely opened to the blurry world with Jacob in the center. It could only be my dying wish of one last look at him. A vision brought to my eyes by my blackening soul.

"Nessie, wake up!" His voice was in a panicked mess and he brought me to his chest. I knew it was no longer a vision when the searing heat of him touched at the gore of my front. "Please don't die," he said through tear strained eyes. "Nessie, please." His hand, wet with my blood, caressed against my cheek. "Nessie, please," he begged.

I opened my mouth to speak, but only a dribble of salty blood came from it. Speaking was no use. My hand pulled up, with all my force I tried to lift to touch him, but I couldn't. The shaking of my body became too forceful. But he knew of my intentions and moved my hand to his face.

"_Goodbye."_ Even through thoughts it was a fading whisper.

"No Nessie! Don't you dare! We can help you!" He shouted at me.

"_It's no use. … It hurts." _

His hot tears began flowing freely, washing away the thick redness on our hands. "No Nessie, please. Please don't go. Stay with me."

"_I can't. … I love… you."_

And with that I closed my eyes, willing to leave this aching for my peaceful eternal rest; never to understand the one I now love is also a creature I hate.

JACOB

I was awoken by Seth's howl alerting the pack to a vampire and it thrust me to a sitting position. I knew I shouldn't have abandoned my position. But a breath calmed me when I remembered why I left.

Renesmee.

At least she was safe here with me. My glance turned to smile at her lying peacefully, but she was gone.

"Nessie?" I hollered at the house and was immediately out of bed. "Nessie? Are you here!" But I knew it was no use. She was gone, and with Seth's high alert I didn't dare think what could be going on. My heart sank and a sickening feeling came over me.

Darting through the house, just as I hit the outside I tore off my shorts and flew into my wolf form mid-step. The sight I saw through Seth's eyes which sent me hurling to the ground.

"_STOP!"_ I cried with every bit of Alpha power I could force… but it was too late.

I was too late.

He quickly backed down and away from her; and had already stopped the attack once he tasted her blood, but the damage had been done. I replayed his thoughts, the slicing and grinding. The terrible metallic sound and taste…and the blood. The blood filling his mouth like the spilling from a hose. The gruesome feeling of dangling flesh.

My stomach rolled. I was going to be sick.

Her screams brought me back to life. Even this far out I could hear them and it tore through me like her wounds. Faster than I've ever moved I whipped through the trees to get to her, howling loudly of my approach, and in only moments I was there phasing back and tossing on my shorts.

The scene before me was far worse than any I had seen through Seth. Blood seeped from the carnage of her chest. Holes ripped open so far any doctor could have been queasy. But the worst was yet to come. Her screams were gone, replaced only by her lifeless body, stilled in a sea of her own blood.

Dead.

My thoughts shouted a resounding NO! She couldn't be gone!

"Nessie! Nessie! Renesmee!" As I bent down to her, her eyes opened in forceful slits.

"Nessie, wake up!" I hollered at her quickly picking her cold body up in my arms. This wasn't happening. She couldn't die, she would be alright. I'd get her to safety. I'd watch over her for the rest of my existence. She just couldn't…. "Please don't die." I hadn't noticed the tears as I reached to stroke her cheek. "Nessie please." At least she was awake. She would make it. I just needed to get her to the hospital.

She began to choke on her own blood and I felt the pull to her hand. Lifting her hand to my face, I let her speak. Hoping she would give some comfort. But her only words were goodbyes.

I shook my head fiercely. She would not give up! I became angry. She would be okay. She needed to fight! But again, she wouldn't hold on and it brought the heat of tears trailing down my face. I begged. I pleaded. But she wouldn't stay and her last words were a fading I love you.

And there I kneeled, Renesmee's lifeless body resting in my arms. "Nessie? NESSIE!" My tears turned to full sobs. My Renesmee! I pulled her up against my shoulder hugging her against me.

But she was gone. Even the telltale sound of her thumping heart went silent.

Her light went out.

Our connection faded.

My breathing started coming out more and more forceful as the last moments raced through my mind. Thousands of if only's flew through at the speed of light. If only I hadn't slept. If only I would have been faster. If only Seth didn't kill her.

Seth.

My anger seethed at the mere thought of his name. She would have been mine! She WAS mine! My imprint is dead because of him.

The fury inside me continued to rise as her blood ran dry and I began to see double as my shaking was stronger than I'd ever felt. The tremors, like a ticking time bomb ready to go off at a moments notice. One wrong move and I would explode and now I hungered for justice.

My eyes saw red and I twisted to him, immediately breaking out into my wolf self, destroying all of what used to be myself in the process.

I was no longer Jacob. I was now protector, guardian of my fallen imprint and facing the imposter of the pack. He had broken the unbreakable law of the brotherhood. Never harm another's imprint.

He would die.

My movements stalked toward him, one paw directly in front of the other. He tried to back away, but I knew he would never get far. If he ran, I'd spend the rest of my existence hunting him. He was my prey.

"_Now Jacob man, don't be thinking like that. It was an accident! I didn't know she was your imprint dude! Can you blame me? She ran…"_

"_Shut up!"_ I quieted his desperate pleas for innocence and his worthless life. His pleas would fall on deaf ears. No amount of meaningless words would matter. They wouldn't bring my imprint back. And they surely wouldn't spare his life.

Another foot forward.

"_Look man, we can work this out. We don't have to fight_," he urged.

But he was wrong.

I sunk close to the ground, my eyes a fearsome red as I watched the traitor cower in fear. But he would not run. A growl rumbled in my throat as he stood motionless.

Like a spring, I soared through the air and landed on my opponent taking him clear to the ground. My claws ripped down the muscles in his back, leaving bloody trails in the wake. The imposter screamed in pain, and twisted throwing me into the trees. My hips slammed against a trunk and I recoiled at the hit falling against the earth below.

But I would not be stopped. This would end today.

I pulled myself up and howled into the air with all the power in my lungs. It was a combination of all emotions I was feeling: pain, purpose, loss, grief, failure, power, and so much more.

Swiftly, I was back on the imposter's trail. He had run. But that was all the better. Now it was the thrill of the chase. I was the hunter, stalking my prey.

It was easy with the mind connection. Too easy. I could see every turn he made, every twist in the trail, and I was faster, much faster. A quick thought flashed through his mind to turn back to his weak form.

"_Coward!"_ I screamed at him and the same moment attacked again.

My teeth clenched around his hind quarters and I tossed my head back pulling him to the ground. He yelped in pain, and curved his head around to bite me. He latched onto my chin and cheek, deeply imbedding his razor teeth in my jaw.

I yanked away from him, my own wounds now spilling fresh blood.

"_Jacob,"_ he gasped. _"Please, we don't have to do this."_

"_You're wrong,"_ my thoughts raged. _"Now GET UP!"_

He pulled his weary body up and hobbled away from me. That's when I began circling him.

"_Jacob. This is all just a misunderstanding. She was a vampire, what was I supposed to think?"_

"_It doesn't matter what she was. She was my imprint. And now she's dead."_

"_Maybe if we stop fighting and take her to Sue…"_

"_NO! Renesmee is gone!"_ And he could feel through me that our connection was gone. There would be no more talk about help. She truly was gone.

His thoughts went silent as we heard others join into our conversation. Other wolves had heard the howling and were running this way. But it didn't matter. They were still a five minute run away. The traitor would be gone by then.

"_Jacob! No!"_ sounded various calls into my head. But I wouldn't hear them. The only thing to have my concentration was here before me, cowering like the piece of dirt he is.

He leapt at me, taking me down to the ground and pressed his paw against my throat. He pushed further, ridding me of my air.

"_Do it,"_ I urged_. "Kill me like you killed her."_ At least then this heartache would be over.

His paw lingered for a second longer, and then he released my throat and moved back. _"I won't kill you Jacob. We can work through this."_

"_Still you insist?"_ I hopped to my feet and stared eye to eye with him. With deadly precision I counseled, _"Don't you see what's going through my head? I will die with her or you will."_

He stepped back in fear as he felt the force inside me—the force inside us_. "Jacob, you're my friend,"_ he said quietly.

"_And you are my enemy."_

With that I thrust my body weight against him, sending him sailing through the brush. He hit against a rock and a crack like thunder sounded. His ribs. Immediately I was on top of him, ready for the final hit, but he kicked me off.

I flew through the air fifty feet, but landed on my paws.

He stood up from the rock and hobbled back to me. A wolfish grin slid to my bloody cheek as he offered himself up to battle. He finally understood the graveness of the situation, the absoluteness of the law, and he was ready to fight.

Now things would get interesting.

We started the dance of the fight, circling each other, scanning for weaknesses. It was too easy. His chest pained him so badly he could barely breathe and the bite on his leg left a flowing bloody trail clear down his leg. His movements were shaky at best, nowhere near a worthy opponent.

He lunged forward and tackled me to the ground trying to get to my throat again, but that trick had been played. That shot was lost. In the same movement I flipped him over and my thick claws came in contact with the flesh of his stomach. He fell to the ground beside me and wailed in pain.

"_Jacob, STOP!"_ A dark voice and wolf presence stepped from the tree line. It was the secondary Alpha. But his commands wouldn't work on me. I was under no one's command, certainly not his. The command I felt to avenge my imprint was stronger than any injunction.

"_You're too late,"_ I threatened the leader.

Then through the bushes came a flash of gray fur. None other than the imposter's blood sister here to save the day_. "You won't hurt him anymore you piece of scum!"_ And she leapt forward to stand as guardian in front of her brother, but instead she hurled to the ground below. _"What's this? Jacob! Seth!"_ And then she saw the scene as it played through my head. He had murdered my imprint. She gasped, but could only bow in respect as the power of the ancients came down upon her.

My left paw pounded to the dirt and I held my head high. This was the law. The traitor broke the law and now the punishment must be granted. His blood sister could see that, and she could do nothing. It was like an invisible boundary between us. No good could come to the pack, until the consequences of this law was settled. And settled it would be. My heart thundered it. My body yearned for it.

I released my position of authority and turned back to my victim. He rose back onto his feet, keeping weight off his back leg and I struck. I hit him straight on like a battering ram to his shoulder. He pressed his paws to the ground and stopped our slide.

"_NO!"_ he yelled and hit me with a swipe of his paw across my chest.

I cried out in pain as the bleeding began, but would not be stopped. He jumped on my back and sunk his teeth into my neck. The agony of the bite had me wailing louder, but it only pumped my adrenaline faster. I flipped him to the ground and in one fast movement had his own neck in my mouth. Before I could register what the wolf inside me was doing I flicked my head back and forth causing a snap in my victim.

His blood sister screamed in horror. The secondary alpha fell to the ground underneath him in his own pain.

And my victim's body went limp.

The deed was done.

I spit his body out to the ground and towered above it. The law had been fulfilled.

His blood sister was now her weak form and ran to his side. She touched at his wounds and screamed up to me with pained, teary eyes, "You… You monster!"

"Jacob, you should go." The secondary alpha stood before me in his weak form. "What you did was terrible, no matter how much it needed to be done." He then came to the traitor and bent beside him.

As I watched the two, my breathing started to come back, and my head began to be my own. I blinked and shook out the images.

What's this?

Seth?

I just killed… Seth?

I gasped and took in the scene. Leah and Sam were hovering over Seth's wolf, Seth's dead wolf.

What have I done?

But then my mind could only think one thing.

Nessie.

I took off running back for her body. I let myself get so crazed! I left her! How could I?

Phasing back to human form beside her blood stained body, I could only stand and stare. There was nothing.

She was nothing.

Only a cold body.

_My Nessie!_

I fell to the ground and kneeled beside her crying in agony. No amount of physical pain from any fight could compare to the torment of losing her. She was my everything. My soul waited for her. Everything I ever was, was to be perfect for her, and she was perfect for me. And now I'd never know what love was again. Never know the joy of children, or …

Or having friends gathered round.

Seth was lost. Nessie was lost.

I tossed my body across hers, trying to breathe in the pure scent of her neck once more, but it was too saturated with the smell of blood. So here I lay. Lay with my imprint until hopefully I die too.

But I'd never be that lucky.

"Jacob?" Sam's voice came from behind.

"Just leave me," I said without energy.

"We should give her a proper burial."

I pulled my weary body off hers and turned to Sam. All my pain and misery shown through my eyes as I looked up to him, "Sam, I'm so sorry."

"I know," was all he said, and then bent to pick her up.

Six weeks later and I'm still here.

How I wish I wasn't.

So many times I've contemplated death. So many times I've stared at her grave and wanted to die. If everything happened for a reason why was Nessie given to me, just to be taken away hours later? What kind of sick disgusting joke is that?

I looked to her gravestone and felt the wrench of depression hit me again. No longer could I cry; I was too exhausted for even that. My body was just a shell of the being that lives for her memory. At least being here I felt like I was with her. Like I could feel her warm touch telling me it was all okay. But I knew that was a lie. She was gone. This dreadful stone made sure I knew it, even laughed it in my face.

Seth's grave is here too. This is a sacred grove where only wolves and imprints are allowed to be buried.

Leah comes here sometimes, but she waits until those few times I'm not here. Though she understands the reasons she'll never forgive me. Most of the townsfolk won't either. They don't even want to see me. They wish for my death.

Believe me, I wish it too.

Just then the sickingly sweet stench of bleach hit my nostrils as a dark body-like shadow cast over Renesmee's grave. A weary smile pinched the side of my mouth as I assumed Blondie was here for me at last. I let out a long soul satisfying breath. My wish would now be granted.

"Nessie, I'll be with you soon," I whispered to her and closed my eyes allowing my fate to come to an end.


End file.
